Mi abogado pervertido
by Kararah
Summary: Lia Charlotte es acusada de robo, y tras eso contrata a un sexy abogado llamado Raito Sakamaki, un ex-detective. Sin embargo es encontrado el cadáver de Robin, la vecina de Lia quien la acusó de robo. Ella es tratada como principal sospechosa y Raito, para ayudarla, regresa a sus antiguos días de detective.


_Muchos saludos a los que empiecen a leer este fic. Soy muy nueva en estas cosas así que discúlpenme si algo está mal! Porfi no olviden dejar sus review!_

 _Por cierto, les recomiendo un fic llamado Kiss Mark, por Carmison Princess. Es un Shu x Lectora y está muy bueno! Jijiji la autora es mi hermana!_

 _Kisses para todos los fanáticos y amantes de Raito como yo xD_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Chapter 1_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hoy me encontraba muy molesta. ¿Cómo mierda podían acusarme de un robo que no había hecho yo? Que sea la única forma de entrar a escondidas en casa de mi vecina por medio de un conducto de aire, no significa que yo sea la culpable.

Maldita policía.

Tenía que vengarme.

O sea, ¿perdón? Soy una muchacha decente, estudio en la universidad de Stanford, tengo trabajo extra, vivo sin compañía humana, y tengo mascota. Un pez. Se llama Freddy. ¿Qué tan sospechosa puedo ser? Ni siquiera puedo ver un cuchillo. No tengo cocina. O sea, sí, pero nada más para calentar la comida en el microondas y el refrigerador. Pido comida a domicilio.

Ni siquiera me había pasado esos días en mi casa. Yo estaba tranquilamente en casa de mi tía Lola, a tres kilómetros de la mía. Ese día le había dejado las llaves de mi casa a mi vecina para que le diera de comida a Freddy.

Lo más gracioso de todo es que fue mi vecina la que me acusó. Maldita hija de pe… Supuestamente yo le robé dinero. Y casualmente me habían ascendido en aquellos días y pude comprarme un coche. O sea, peor todavía, la policía pensó que realmente soy la culpable.

¡Puta vida!

Sí, sí. Precioso. Ahora estoy en la comisaría, donde me están interrogando. Un tipo alto, feo, fuerte como un boxeador y con rostro de mala gente. Ah, una cicatriz en la mejilla. Qué miedo. No me interrogaban para preguntarme si realmente yo era la culpable, si al contrario, me estaban intentando convencer para declarar. ¿Es que acaso soy la única sospechosa?

—Perdone, oficial— dije, sin rodeos—, me parece que tiene un problema conmigo.

—No tenemos problemas contigo— respondió.

—Oh, claro que lo tienen— continué—, y si no me dejan ir no podré darle comida a mi pez, se morirá y usted será el responsable. Lo acusaré de homicidio.

—No puedes acusarme por eso— protestó y me desafió, acercando su horrendo rostro hacia mí—. Solo tienes que declararte culpable. Solo serán unos tres años, o dos, en la cárcel. Con suerte, sales en unos meses.

—Creo que debo prestarte pasta dental, amigo mío— tenía un aliento tan asqueroso como su rostro—, así que aparta tu cara de mí. Y no me voy a declarar culpable por algo que no hice. Pido un abogado. Llamen al mejor que tengan ustedes, lo puedo pagar.

—Cuesta $5000.

—¿Tienes alguno que cueste más o menos $1000?

—Sí, tenemos uno.

—Pues llame a ese mismo.

—Está en un viaje a Suiza.

—De hecho, estoy aquí mismo— entró por la puerta un muchacho joven, quizá de unos veintitantos, que vestía con unos pantalones recogidos por debajo de la rodilla dejando ver sus piernas sin vellos, un par de tenis, una camisa con corbata, un abrigo y un sombrero. Tenía el cabello marrón rojizo, y un sexy lunar bajo el labio. Era precioso, alto, y delgado, aunque parecía atlético, pero debido al sombrero no podían vérsele los ojos—. Regresé ayer, oficial Dann, y usted lo sabe perfectamente bien. No puede restringirle el derecho de pedir un abogado a una persona.

—Es una ladrona, Raito— dijo el oficial.

—¡Oye! Lo único que he robado en toda mi vida fueron los calcetines de mi mamá, que en paz descanse— protesté—. No tiene pruebas exactas de que soy la culpable de haber robado el dinero, y de haber robado los calcetines.

—¿A quién le importa los calcetines? Desapareciste todo el dinero comprando el Toyota— continuaba el oficial.

—Era dinero limpio, ganado por mi trabajo. Y es un bonito Toyota, además.

—Sea cual sea el conflicto— interrumpió el joven abogado, para luego alzar un poco su rostro y la luz lo iluminó. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde—, ella tiene todo el derecho a un abogado. Y con mucho gusto, lo seré. Así que, podemos comenzar con la sección, si lo desean.

—Está bien. Los dejaré solos para que conversen— dijo el oficial y largándose de la habitación, permitió que mi abogado y yo estuviéramos a solas.

Obviamente comencé a explicarle la situación a mi abogado, mientras él además me hacía responder algunas preguntas. Según él, todo lo que yo diga sería usado contra mí en la corte, y tenía el derecho a mantenerme en silencio y no responder a ninguna de las preguntas que me hiciera el oficial.

Ok. Esto de tener abogado está de lo más bien. Lo malo es que tengo que gastar el dinerito que me queda.

Incluso más impresionante de lo bien que trabajaba el abogado, me sorprendían aquellas perfectas facciones. Cada rasgo de él hacía que entrara en un estado de necesidad. Además, tenía una mirada algo… libidinosa.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tras ciertos minutos, el oficial Dann golpeó la puerta fugazmente para entrar en la habitación.

—Aquí tenemos un video, lo grabó la cámara de seguridad que hay en casa de la señorita Robin— afirmó el oficial. Robin es el nombre de mi malvada y perversa vecina. No podía creer que la llamara como señorita, ¡si era una malísima señora de cincuenta años!

¡Su cachorro se llamaba Sr. Thor! Obvio era una mala persona…

—Muy bien, ahí podrán ver que yo no robé el dinero— me acomodé en la silla y me crucé de brazos—, entonces, me deberá una disculpa, señor oficial.

Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para provocar al oficial Dann. Él ni se inmutó, el gran puto…

Nos dirigimos a la sala de video para poder identificar al culpable. Quizá había sido la misma señora Robin en un estado de sonambulismo y lo guardó en otro sitio. Seguro que era eso. Raito se sentó a mi lado y cruzó sus piernas de una manera súper sexy. Se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre sus muslos.

—No te preocupes, cariño— dijo él—. Si realmente no robaste nada, no aparecerás.

—Agradezco tu interés— comenté—, pero mi nombre no es "Cariño".

—Entonces ruego que acepte mis disculpas— me agarró la mano y le dio un suave y ardiente beso—, señorita Lia Charlotte…

Mi respiración se contuvo ante tal acción. Wow… era… súper sexy.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre— le dije.

—Un buen abogado trabaja para alguien que lo merece, así que ante nada, debe investigar— respondió—. Solo se lo pregunté al oficial Dann.

—Muy bien, veamos lo que hay— interrumpió el oficial y apagó las luces. Entonces dio "play" en el control remoto que sostenía en sus manos. Se veía una casa… pero… estoy segura que no era la de Robin.

¡Por Dios, es mi casa!

—Oficial, oficial— lo llamé—, esa no es la casa de Robin, es mi casa.

—Nosotros revisamos la casa de la señorita Robin— respondió el oficial—, ésa es su casa. Y la tuya, es muy diferente.

—No, esa es mi casa. Ése es mi sofá, mi televisor, mi peluche de Link y el de Pikachu, y además mi cojín favorito. ¡Ah! Y justo detrás de ese cuadro de girasoles, está mi caja fuerte. ¡Y mire mi pez! Se llama Freddy.

—Recuerde, señorita Lia— dijo Raito.

"Es cierto… todo lo que diga será usado contra mí en la corte"

¡Pero aun así! ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron? ¿Que habían revisado nuestras respectivas casas y eran diferentes? Pero…

Tenía las luces apagadas, pero la reconocí inmediatamente. Entonces entró una persona, que vestía de negro. Y tenía el cabello suelto. Se acercó a la caja fuerte, la abrió y sacó un dinero, lo metió en el bolso que llevaba y luego lo cerró. Se dio media vuelta y cuando volvía, entonces todos reconocimos ese rostro.

¡Era yo!

Maldita sea, pero si yo no había robado nada… ¡Es que estoy segura que esa era mi casa! Eso significaba que esa cámara había sido puesta en mi casa cuando yo busqué el dinero para comprar mi auto, estoy segura. Todo era un plan de la vecina.

Seguro quería quedarse con Freddy. ¡Seguro que era eso!

El oficial Dann puso pause justo cuando mi rostro podía reconocerse a la perfección, se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me parece que tenemos un problema— dijo, con su mal aliento—. Me parece que me debe una disculpa.

—¡Escuche, esa soy yo, pero esa es mi casa! ¡Esa mujer tuvo que haber hecho algo, es a ella a quien tiene que arrestar! — protesté, levantándome del asiento y retando al oficial.

—Queda usted arrestada— sacó un par de esposas y a regañadientes acepté que me las pusiera. Entonces miré a mi abogado.

Entonces él levantó los hombros y a la misma los volvió a bajar.

—La ley es la ley— dijo mi abogado—. Te veo luego.

Se puso el sombrero, y se largó de la sala.

—¡Oye, no te vayas! ¡Se supone que debes defenderme!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Me metieron en una de esas celdas súper asquerosas con las paredes de gris y las rejas de blanco. Había cama, lavamanos e inodoro. Ah, y una silla. Rota.

Me habían quitado el celular y algunas otras cosas, que era lo peor. Apenas y lo que podía hacer era dormir. Pero no podía, así que escuché cuando las rejas se abrieron y me levanté. Era mi abogado, el que huyó.

—Pensé que no vendrías— dije.

—Van a liberarte— respondió, sin más preámbulo—. El pez que tiene la señorita Robin tiene una mancha negra en la cabeza, y el que aparecía en el video no. En cambio, el de tu casa es idéntico, así que por ahora no eres la ladrona, y hemos considerado lo que dijiste. Es posible que alguien haya cambiado la decoración de tu casa.

—Me encanta que seas mi abogado, en serio— le alagué—, ¿y cuándo me voy?

—Dentro de unas horas, seguro. ¿Necesitas que me quede y te haga compañía? — preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida.

Ejem, ejem…

—No, gracias, me valgo bastante con mis amigos electrónicos— le respondí y se echó a reír.

—Pues que te vaya bien.

Tras ciertas horas insoportables desde que el abogado se fue, por fin me liberaron y me regresaron mis cosas. A pie, porque tenían confiscado mi hermoso Toyota. Entonces abrí mi casa, y sí, efectivamente, mi casa había sido redecorada. Estaba horrible, parecía el estilo de Robin. Muchas alfombras, cuadros horrendos, un refrigerador gigantesco y muchas cabezas disecadas en las paredes.

—Buaj— protesté.

Bueno, al caso. Estaba muy cansada, así que subí las escaleras y fui a mi habitación. Lo raro es que estaba normal, como la mía. Al parecer solo había sido cambiada la decoración en la zona donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad. Seguro era obra de Robin.

Sin ducharme ni nada me tiré a la cama y descansé. Había sido un largo día.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Apenas y había desayunado cuando comenzaron a tocar de manera fuerte la puerta. Eran las 6:30 am. Qué asco. Con mi rostro sin arreglar, el cabello alborotado y no más ropa que una enguatada blanca hasta por debajo los glúteos, entreabrí la puerta.

Era la policía, el oficial Dann.

—Oficiales, son las seis de la mañana, ¿qué pasa? — pregunté sin ánimo.

—Hemos encontrado el cadáver de la señorita Robin, su vecina— dijo uno de los oficiales.

¿Qué? ¿El cadáver?

—¿Ella murió? — pregunté.

—No creo, porque encontramos una nota escrita en sangre que decía: Charlotte. ¿Ese es su segundo nombre, no es así? — dijo Dann.

Ay, no. Un robo era una cosa, ¿pero un homicidio?

Esto es algo bastante serio, y si no se resolvía rápido, iba a terminar la vida entera en la cárcel.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Bueno hasta aquí decidí dejar el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Raito por ahora no tiene mucha interacción con ella pero no se preocupen porque pronto lo hará!_

 _Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, utilizo sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento (ojalá pudiera violarlos) y por supuesto para entretenerlos a ustedes._

 _Porfi no olviden dejar sus reviews y por supuesto acepto críticas, etc, etc…_

 _Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana, su Nick es Carmison Princess_

 _(Espero que te guste hermanita)_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
